


Hellboy's New Enemy

by sonicfan24



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Family Dynamics, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-06-26
Updated: 2006-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicfan24/pseuds/sonicfan24
Summary: TRANSFERRED FROM FANFICTION.NETHellboy has a new enemy but who is it? a twist will be added later in the story. M for later chapters





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> fanfiction has decided to flag some of my work and then temp ban me so I've moved my work here. as always if you spot something please tell me and i can fix it, thank you!

Update: I didn't like how I ended this so I went back and fixed it I will be continuing this but please be patient I AM in collage and spare time is fleeting.

sonicfan24: Hi it's me again here with another one of my crazy stories.

Hellboy: Ya but this one is even crazier

sonicfan24: Hellboy!

Abe : Hellboy leave her alone

Hellboy: Why this is fun

sonicfan24: Anyway... I do not own Hellboy or the other characters in this chapter I might add some of my own later.

Chapter 1: Caught!

Abe's POV

I'm floating around in my tank and Hellboy is laying on the couch in his fathers office. It's been a week since his fathers death and he defeated Rasputin but still he feels the pain and it won't go away.

"Hellboy? Are you alright?"

I just noticed something was wrong with my best friend. I swim to the top of my tank and climb out. Once I get my dry land gear on I descended the stairs and walk over to Hellboy.

"Hellboy? Are you alright?"

I start to panic slightly in seeing Hellboy has given no response and he isn't moving. I walk closer and half expects him to jump up and say it's all a joke but he doesn't. When I places my hand on Hellboy's arm it's still warm, for that I'm thankful, but what I see next is enough to send me running out of the room yelling for help.

Hellboy's POV

I wake to a soft beeping sound but otherwise it's quiet. I listen to the noise for a while.

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

I hear someone come into the room then voices one is Liz's voice. I move a finger on my left arm and pain shoots up my arm and my head throbs. Someone places a cool cloth on my head and my headache goes away. I smell something different... it smells like the ocean, but I know that the ocean is miles away so what do I smell? I hear Abs voice but is sounds so close then i feel a cool webbed hand on my face and I know that the ocean that I smelled was Abe.

Abe's POV

It's been half an hour since they pumped Hellboy's stomach I still have the pills that he took and what I can't believe is why? Why would he try to... to... to commit suicide. I see his finger move then his face scrunches up in pain so I place a cool rag on his head and he relaxes again.

"Abe?"

I look up and see Liz I didn't even hear her come in.

"Oh hello Liz I didn't hear you come in"

Hellboy shifts on the bed and I place a hand on his face to still him. It seems to work as he lays still again. I look back up at Liz and see tears in her eyes. She loved Hellboy more that anything and I know how hard this must be for her. I open my mouth to say something, but before I can, Hellboy moves on the bed and mumbles something.

Liz and I look down at Hellboy the next time he speaks it's a bit more clear.

"Pop don't leave me just yet"

A lump forms in my throat and I start talking to him telepathically.

_"Hellboy can you here me?"_

_"Abe is that you?"_

_"Yes it's me"_

_"I miss pop why did he have to go Abe?"_

_"Hellboy I wasn't supposed to tell you this but I think now is a good time as ever. Hellboy Professor Broom... he had... cancer he died of a skin cancer that was attacking his heart."_

_"But why didn't he tell me?"_

_"Because he knew you would try and stop him"_

_"But how did you find out?"_

_"I found out by accident when we where at the museum"_

_"..."_

_"Hellboy?"_

_"...What?"_

_"Are you mad at me?"_

_"Does this answer your question?"_

I'm shook out of the link, I can tell my face is a darker shade of blue.

"Abe? Are you all right?"

I look up at Liz and nod my head yes then walk out as fast as I can without bumping into anything. I get to the library running up stairs then jump into my tank and sit out of the way of the cameras as I think about what Hellboy cold possibly mean by that visual.

What was the visual read and find out! Next time I might even through in a little twist TTFN Ta Ta For Now!


	2. The Call

I'm baack! OK so when we last left off Abe had found out Hellboy OD on some meds. Hellboy is out of ICU now but is he really OK?

I do not own Hellboy or the other characters in this chapter I might add some of my own later. Now on with the show!

"This means that they are talking"

'This means that they are thinking something'

_"This means that they are talking with there minds"_

It had been one moth since that day. One long hard month Hellboy had been under constant surveillance. Manning said it was for his own safety but I know he just doesn't want to lose his best "Monster" killer. Currently Hellboy was sitting in his fathers study going through some old albums.

 _'"Hellboy?"_ No response. Abe should have expected that ever since Hellboy found out that Abe knew about his fathers death he had been avoiding him like the plague.

 _"Hellboy answer me please!"_ Still nothing.

 _"Hellboy if you don't answer me I WILL call Liz!"_ Now Abe felt bad he could feel distress through the link before Hellboy finally answered.

_"Ya Abe, what do you want?"_

_"Hellboy we need to talk"_

_"There's nothing to talk about"_

_"Hellboy!"_

The link went dead as Hellboy closed off his mind. Abe made his decision then, he climbed out of his tank and walked towards the little back room. After closing the door he Abe surveyed the room it was just as he left it, in front of him was a single bed with side tables the left table had a lamp the right a phone. To the right of the bed was a door that held the bathroom, Abe only used this room for guests, mostly the one he was about to call. Abe sighed as he walked towards the phone and dialed a familiar number. The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Knight's residence how can I help you?" A distinctly male voice answered.

"I need your help" Abe was almost sick at what he was about to do.

"Abe, long time no talk how can I help?" The voice was light with cheer.

"It's about Hellboy" Abe sighed as he told him everything that was happening.

I know, I know short chapter the next one will be longer I promise.

So who is "Knight" keep reading and find out.


	3. The Visitor

I do not own Hellboy or the other characters in this chapter I might add some of my own later. Now on with the show!

"This means that they are talking"

'This means that they are thinking something'

_"This means that they are talking with their minds"_

A man walked up to the B.P.R.D ignoring the looks from passersby as he came up to the gate, swiped a card and walked through the now open gates. The man was about about five feet in height, with liquid blue eyes and platinum silver hair reaching about mid back, which was currently tied up in a ponytail pulled through the back of a plain blue baseball cap. He wore blue jeans, a red shirt, black shoes, and white gloves that came just over his wrists.

"Halt, stat your name" The guards leveled their guns at the stranger as he continued to walk forward with no notice of the danger he was in.

"Abraham Sapien called me, who I am is none of your concern" The guards stunned, let him walk by and into the B.P.R.D where he stopped on the crest in the middle of the room were Abe was waiting.

"Abe, good to see you" The man walked up arms open for a hug which Abe readily accepted.

"Knight, it's good to see you" As Abe hugged him he leaned towards his ear to whisper to him without being heard.

"Hellboy has gotten worse, you need to see him now before madding makes the call"

As they parted Knight nodded and mouthed 'take me down' Abe nodded in understanding and signaled for the elevator to bring them down. Before they reached the bottom Abe jumped and before Knight could ask what was wrong he heard the clicking of guns.

"Before you shoot you might want to see something" Knight pulled off his cap to reveal two fuzzy silver ears and a long furry tail swished behind him both matching his hair.

"Lower your guns, how is a yoko living in Connecticut without being found out?"

"That is for me to know and you to never find out" Manning looked about to yell when he saw Knight looking at something out of the corner of his eye. Hellboy was standing several feet away trying to make it look like he wasn't just eavesdropping. Knight walked over and offered his hand which Hellboy never took.

"I have heard stories about you, never thought I'd see you in the flesh though" Hellboy merely stared at Knight for a moment then turned and walked off.

"Well that was sort of rude"

"Hellboy hasn't talked since last month I'm starting to think he forgot how to" Liz walked up slowly trying not to stare at Knight's ears, having a lot of practice from not looking at Hellboy's horns.

"Ahh Liz, Abe told me about you, the only one we are missing now is John" Abe stepped in then.

"Hellboy sent John away two weeks before the attempted suicide"

"You told him?" Liz glared at Abe fire just barely igniting in her hands

"Liz I had to he can help Hellboy" Turning back to Knight he led him to the library were Abe's tank was.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Had Hellboy been showing any odd behavior before the attempted suicide?" Knight sat in a plain wooden chair with a notepad and a pen, jotting down notes every so often.

"No" Liz was twisting her hands together, looking both nervous and agitated

"Nothing besides sending John away" Abe offered, Knight wrote something down and went back to asking questions. This had gone on for at least twenty minutes and Liz was getting fed up.

"Are you going to help us or not? Because if all your going to do is ask pointless questions then get out!" Not looking the least bit offended Knight put his pad and pen away, stood up and walked out of the room.

"Liz" Abe put a hand on her shoulder as she broke down and started crying.

"I'm sorry Abe, I just couldn't stand it. Hellboy tries to kill himself and all he is doing is asking questions" She wipes her tears and takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"Its his job Liz he wants to get facts straight before he talks to Hellboy so he will not hurt him further" Abe looks at the door Knight left through, wondering whether he should follow him or not.

"I know Abe and I'm sorry" Liz turned and walked out of the room in search of Knight to apologize.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Yukikyo Knight

DOB: Unknown

Sex: Male

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Silver  
BT: Unknown

Parents: Unknown

REPORT START:

I walked down the hall I last saw Hellboy go down, the B.P.R.D is big but no one has escaped me once I have there scent. Liz is worried I can tell, there may even be some romantic interest in him.

I came up to a door were Hellboy's sent is strongest. Listening carefully, least I get shot, I opened the door and peered inside. Hellboy was sitting on a large couch looking through what appeared to be a photo album he looked up at my entrance but found me as no threat and looked back down.

I attempted to walk towards Hellboy but as I got within two feet he looked up at me and reached for something at his side. I then noticed the gun strapped to his side. I backed one step and he relaxed and looked back at the album.

A quick scan of the room reveled a ladder behind the couch, making sure to keep my distance and pose as no threat I made my way towards the ladder, climbing up I was able to perch on the top and found the the angle allowed me to view the pictures as well.

All the pictures showed a young Hellboy and another man who I presumed to be Professor Broom. Hellboy was stroking one picture that showed him, Abe, Liz, Manning, and who must be John standing in front of a large Christmas tree. They all had large smiles and Manning was even wearing what looked like antlers and a red nose.

_"Knight?"_

_"Yes Abe?"_ I was expecting him to contact me, I didn't jump, one wrong move and Hellboy could see me as a potential threat.

_"Where are you?"_

_"Hellboy"_

_"Manning is looking for you"_

_"Too bad"_

_"Knight" Now Abe sounds annoyed._

_"Sorry, I really can't move right now"_

_"Why?"_

_"Hellboy is looking at an album and I am on a ladder behind him"_

_"Does he know you're there?"_

_"Don't know"_

Abe was silent a moment before he gave me a quick warning and the doors burst open. Hellboy must have heard Manning down the hall because he didn't even look up. Manning walked in with two people behind him and they are...

"Oh, hell no!" I jumped off the ladder and landed in front of Hellboy who I guess didn't know I was there judging by the look of shock on his face.

"Manning back off. Ken, Shīrudo get out!" I was beyond mad they knew I was here, I know they could smell me, and if they don't leave there will be blood.

Ken and Shīrudo were both Ogre twins a rarity since twins normally fight inside the womb and the stronger twin kills off the weaker twin. Ken and Shīrudo however are different Shīrudo is the second born and Ken had protected him with his life even in the womb.

They are both wearing there usual garb black jeans, black jackets over black long-sleeved shirts, black shoes, black socks, and black leather gloves. Ken once told me that they both were black underwear as well, I don't doubt it.

They both have black hair and eyes so dark they look black. The only color they have on them are there white badges with the word EXTERMINATOR in red letters at the bottom.

"Sorry love, we have been contracted" Ken always had this annoying habit of calling me love.

"So have I Ken, and I was here first so scram!"

"Oh, but you were not contracted by the boss so I'm sorry, but he is ours"

"I really don't think so" We all jumped as another male walked in, he had short brown hair with brown eyes. He was wearing black shoes, blue jeans, a gray shirt and a brown coat. He also had a large black duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

Ken being as cocky as ever walked up to the new guy and got right in his face.

"Who might you be?"

"John Myers leader of the B.P.R.D" Ken actually paled at that comment.

"Well Ken you and your brother can leave now" John turned towards me with a slight glare.

"You as well"

"He stays Boyscout" I turned as Hellboy spoke he was still looking at the album but I could tell he wasn't giving it much attention. John walked over and sat down on the couch neither said anything for a long moment.

"Hellboy why?"

"Because Boyscout I just, couldn't take the pain" John sighed then looked over at me and the others.

"Ken and Shīrudo you are both dismissed, Manning pull a stunt like that once more and I'll find someone to replace you and you-"

"I called him John I did not know what else to do" Abe walked in laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Abe nice to see you, in that case he can stay, the others out now" Ken and Shīrudo both left I could tell they would not be back Manning stood there for a moment before he turned and left as well. Watching John talking to Hellboy so calmly and getting him to respond it felt like I was intruding on something intimate.

 _"We should both go Knight"_ I hadn't realized I was leaning into Abe until he gave me a slight nudge with the hand still on my shoulder.

 _"Yea I guess"_ I let Abe take my hand and lead me out of the room, he walked me down two more hallways before coming to a stop in front of a plain looking door.

"What about the room in the study?" I turned to Abe confused.

"Manning doesn't want you in there" Abe looked down, I could tell he didn't want me in this room. Probably had surveillance cameras hidden in the room.

"Abe really, I know what Manning is doing, I either stay in the study room or I leave and come back tomorrow" That got Abe to laugh.

"You know Manning won't let you leave now right?" Now I've got him smiling.

"Manning is not in charge John is" I gave him a small push.

"True" Abe then led me to the study room where I stayed up writing my report, after I laid there in bed thinking about John and Hellboy and what I had seen.


End file.
